Celebrity Home Invasion
by Nerdy Inu Production
Summary: A day with the most famous people.


Title: Celebrity Home Invasion

Plot Writer: NerdyInuProductions

Manga/Anime: Skip Beat

Status: Complete

Disclaimer: I don't own this Anime, Manga and its characters, but I proudly own the Plot and the Stoy which I thought and loved to share, hope you give me some reviews and tell me what you think.

Salamat!

"Today for our Celebrity Home Invasion show we have a special treat for you!" started by the second Love Me member actress turned show host.

"For our special episode we decided to visit our closest and best friend Kyoko-chan! But everyone knows that she's now married to our own Ren Tsuruga who actually is Koun Hizuri who's also the top actor of Hollywood!" said by the third member of Love Me.

"Currently we're halfway across Japan and we're heading to their home!" said Kanae cheerfully.

"I'm so excited to see her it's been four months since she had her vacation!" said by Chiori giddily.

Arriving at Hizuri estate they awed at the beautiful classic design of the mansion with the forest around it and the beautiful garden that welcomed them.

"Well, this is it folks!" said Chiori as Kanae knocked on the huge mahogany double door only to be opened by Kyoko and a very familiar woman.

"Welcome!" burst by the beautiful woman beside Kyoko who giggled at her enthusiasm.

"Thank you for the Inviting us Kyoko-chan and Juliana-san!"te two ladies thanked the older woman and hugged their bestfriend.

Kyoko returned the hug with a bear hug, "It's soooo good you girls could visit I missed you!" Kyoko said with teary eyes.

"Kyko, honey, careful you're pregnant" chuckled by a familiar man.

"Koun-san good to see you too!" said Chiori giving him a friendly hug while Kanae offered him a shake.

"Good to see you ladies are doing well" he replied.

"The camera crew filmed the whole living room awing at the classic fire place and brown leathered American sofa, many animal heads hanged beside the huge latest Hizuri family portrait.

"It might not be too late but welcome to Texas and our humble country side mansion ranch!" Kuu spread his hand welcoming them.

The crew and the show host giggled at the sight of the two male Hizuris wearing Flannel shirts and jeans complete with cowboy hats.

"Thank you for the warm welcome Kuu-san" bowed by the two ladies.

"C'mon! I'll show you around!" Kuu childishly said as he was followed by his wife and children.

Passing the huge hall going to the back they passed a wall full of guitars and many photo frames of the family.

Presently standing at the balcony the crew and the two ladies awed at the wide plain with wide fences and running horses, "Please follow me?" Koun this time took charge heading to the outdoor grill with many picnic tables beside a huge lake.

As the crew kept on recording from three cameras so they could cover everything and compress all their records to air for the show for the coming day, "Days like these me and my boy go out to hunt some hogs, turkeys, rabbits or ducks for grilling or any dish but today it's special because we have guests so who wants to come?" asked Kuu excitedly to the crew.

"Can I come?" Chiori with a sparkle in the eye.

"Why not? Though my brother is coming home today because it's his day off so we'll be waiting for him, he's the master hunter now" Koun chuckled.

"Reserve? what do you mean about the mountain being a reserve?" Kanae quizzed.

"It is a wild life reserve for the animals that two mountain right over there" Kyoko pointed "Is the reserve while that mountain is for the hunting ground balancing and controlling the animal population. But from the other side of that mountain has a huge electric fence to keep outsiders and illegal hunters away from our property" Kyoko stated making the director, producer and crew awe also surprising the two ladies.

"How many hectares is this property?" Kanae asked with interest.

"About five thousand acres, my youngest by loves animals and tens to breed them and control their population he was a scout ranger from the young age of sixteen so he took interest in these kind of things" Julie giggled remembering her youngest.

"Where is he by the way?" Chiori asked with interest.

"He'll be here soon, why not ask him?" Kuu chuckled and headed inside with Koun.

When suddenly they heard a helicopter lad from the back, "Speak of the devil himself" giggled Kyoko making Chiori wonder.

A huge military man in desert clad uniform with heavy camouflage rig on his chest and a long siver brief case on hand he was being followed by an equally huge man with the same uniform and on their heel was five huge dogs a Great dane, Pit bull, Rottweiler, Doberman and German shepherd all with tactical collars.

Removing his aviator glasses, "Mom" hugging the older woman while she returned the hug.

"Thank goodness you came home early baby boy!" pinching his nose.

"Of course I wouldn't miss this day for anything, also hi sis!" hugging Kyoko.

"Good to see your healthy as ever Koudi!" Kyoko joined the pinching brigade.

"I's nice you brought Yaj too!" Julie welcoming the other guest.

"Of course tita (auntie) manay (big sis) Kyoko asked me to teach her adobo so I cannot refuse that" he smiled.

"I hope to taste that adobo of yous!" and Julie also pinched his cheeks.

"Koudi, say hi to our guests!" Julie pointed when Koudi shook everyone's hand.

"Ladies everyone please meet my youngest son Commander Koudi Julian Hizuri of the United Nations army" he gave a bright smile to them.

"Nice to meet you everyone" bowing and saying it in Japanese surprising them.

"I studied my law in Tokyo University if you want to know" he chuckled, by the way where's pop and big?"

"They're preparing their hunting gear, also Chiori chan wants to come along hunting" Kyoko pointed at the small figured lady where the huge military man looked.

"Well, I can take her but not like that" looking at her designer summer dress and four inch sandals, "Come with me" pulling her gently by the hand making the poor lady blush.

"I don't know why but I feel like a match make right now" said Kyoko.

"You don't want to do that" Kanae warned.

"Mou~" Kyoko with a protest.

"So… He's already here?" asked Koun as they finished preparing.

"Uh-huh and he's just giving Chiori-san some change of clothes to make it more safe" they were all amused remembering her dress and shoes.

Heading out they laughed at the baggy military pants she's wearing "Sis, I borrowed your boots for her to use?" said Koudi pointing at the brown combat boots.

"Sure thing" Kyoko giggled.

"Is this necessary? She groaned.

"Yes… you might get hurt or dirty if you wear that dress when we are walking to the forest" he explained.

"We'll be out one and half hour and we'll be back before lunch" Ren kissed Kyoko making the ladies from the crew blush and Kanae comically roll her eyes.

Kuu giving Julie a right hug and left with his two boys.

Chiori and others who asked to join boarded the helicopter, one camera crew came along so that they can record the hunting party.

As the boys left Kyoko invited Kanae to join her at the open grill to make some salad from the garden and some vegetable soup while Juli took the third group of camera crew to have a tour around the mansion.

"Five months of pregnancy and still you're energetic as ever Kyoko" Kanae complemented while she cut some vegetables.

"Of course, It's part of a healthy life style to move around and this place is perfect for my environment Moko-san" she smiled.

Noticing the area, "I'm still amazed how wide is this place and I guess it's good for your health too" Kanae complimented, "You can walk around, see animals and breath fresh air this place is surrounded by trees and flowers" she added.

"Indeed, it's a beautiful place also it's thanks to the helpers and ranchers that this place is maintained" she smiled, "Shall we make some mash potato, I know father wants to make some boar ham later" she offered her friend who agreed, the staff that was filming them drooled from the delicious smell of food.

While Julie was busy touring the other camera crew, "Wow, Julie-san you have many photo frames, I bet you love to collect memories?" chuckled by the producer who's accompanying her through the second floor family room, currently scanning the pictures from the grand piano and some albums.

"Here's another picture or Koun when he was nine, and Koudi six" giggling at the brother's picture where they are both only wearing shorts and running around the backyard, Koudi driving a small forest green military jeep while Koun is driving his ATV chasing each other around.

"Wow the boys are really fond of cars are they?" chuckled by the producer.

"Yes, the other I fond of motors while the other is fond of military vehicles" Julie giggled.

"Wow! Look at all this hunting gun collection!" awed by the producer at the wall.

"Yes, those are my father's collection, though he never killed many animals but he liked collecting them" Julie mused as she remembered her childhood.

They featured many furniture and its history and stories.

Heading back outside they met Kanae and Kyoko preparing some more food, "I can guess the area Kyoko loves is the kitchen?" the producer asked Julie.

"Yes, she's very fond of cooking and doing lots of house work but Koun as a loving husband, he restrain her from doing too much" she smiled, "Well, not just Koun but me and Kuu also" she giggled.

"Koun and Kuu asked one of our architect friends to renovate the kitchen for Kyoko and Koudi those two loved cooking adding Kuu to their team" she thought, "Also for us to invite Koudi's army friends we added this outdoor kitchen grill so that even at night we can have barbeque and many more outdoor dishes, we can see the night glow in the lake and breath fresh air" as she finished.

The crew awed at the surrounding, many animals trees and a lake.

Meanwhile the hunting group arrived at the hunting ground they split into two groups Kuu and Koun while Koudi and Yaj was with Chiori.

"Koudi, Koun and I will be heading to the creek to shot one or two ducks" Kuu announced.

"Sure thing pop, though let's make sure Koun don't shot the dummy duck again" Koudi snorted.

"Who's idea ws it again to put that thing beside me again?" Koun glaring at his brother.

"Hey! That was just a friendly prank, okay?" he laughed.

"Enough boys, Koudi take care of Chiori-san" Koudi gave a serious nod and.

"I'll get a huge boar for us, I'll feed this little miss so that when she goes back to Japan she'll have some meat in her body" he teased making Chiori pout.

"Don't tease her so much kid" snorted Koun and they left the camera crew followed Koudi and Chiori because they want to film the whole hunting of a boar moment.

"As they walk by the trail Yaj pointed out something, "Yo, boss we have a trail" pointing on something on the ground.

"Is that poop?" Chiori asked with disgust.

"Yes… and as you can see it's still wet so that means the pig just passed by a little earlier" and they continued to walk when they heard two shots startling the cew and the host.

Funny how Chiori cling to the huge man making his companion snort, "Someone likes it" he said in Arabic language only his superior would understand.

"Don't get it wrong" and he replied confusing the poor lady.

"Don't worry those shots was probably pop and Big bro, nothing to worry" patting the lady's back.

"I'll set up a trap, Yaj… did you bring an apple?" Koudi asked while the latter nodded.

"Chiori-san, come here?" asking the lady to come she did so.

Koudi cut some branches using his huge survival military knife while he used his tactical survival knife to cut some vines.

"Here" guiding Chiori from the back holding her hand assisting her how to make a small trap for the animal she blushed from the close contact, few minutes later they finished funny how the crew smirked at their host's blush.

"Put the apple inside and if the pig will come and get it he's trip the vine and get itself trapped" making the lady put the apple she manage to be giddy like a kid looking at her work.

"let's leave that there and comeback later, we'll just hunt manually" and walked again.

"Koudi-san look!" pointed by one of the camera crew, the camera man followed the pointed direction only to see a speeding boar running away, the two military guys chased it but got away, Chiori looked sad, "Don't worry we'll see another one" looking at his watch, "It's just fifteen minutes" and he kept moving again.

Meanwhile at the creek, "Hey dad that's a big duck right over the big stone" pointed by Koun.

"Let's have a little contest who ever catches a big duck wins and the loser will do the chore of getting the cattles to their pin later, deal?" Kuu offered and his son agreed.

Back at the boar hunting the group are now at the river about to cross when Chiori shrieked, "What's wrong?" Koudi asked while she pointed at the snake by her foot.

"Don't worry it's not venomous" he picked up the snake and released it somewhere far,, too scared to move Koudi sighed and carried her bridal style when Yaj spotted another boar in sight and walked slowly putting the lady in hand gently and whispered, "Shhh…" Shooting the boar they caught one.

"Let's go back to the trap after we get his one" Yaj carried the caught boar while Koudi carried Chiori again.

To their surprise far from their sight they saw their trap caught another boar, "You made that trap you soot it" he smiled to the lady making her have another blush crept to her cheeks.

"Boss, the trap won't hold if that guy runs…" said Yaj.

"Plan be you jump on top" after he said that poor Yaj protested.

"WHAT? You nuts bro?" scratching his head.

"We've done that millions of times?!"

"Dimmit Hizuri" he groaned.

"On three" Koudi called.

"One… three!" called Yaj surprising them.

As he jumped, "WHAT HAPPENED TO THE TWO?" burst by Koudi making Chiori and the crew laugh.

"It ran away, now shoot it before my poor butt gets abused!"

"Chiori-san you do the honor"

"Ehh? Why me?"

"You made that trap" he winked offering his hand gun to her.

"Are you guys gonna flirt or help me here?" groaned by the other.

"Okay" she had a determined look but Koudi assisted her hand.

In one bang they caught another, poor Yaj became the pack mule.

"Someone's having fun carrying the lady" he groaned looking at Koudi.

Heading back to the creek, "We still have forty minutes before we leave, Yaj get the cooler we'll get this things cleaned and skinned" the boys dropped the two pigs at the creek and cleaned them Chiori from the distance while she does her thing as a show host.

"Later on the boys skinned the two swine finishing they butchered it while hanged, "Yaj, that's a rabbit right?" pointing at the nearby rock.

"Yup?"

Grabbing his sniper he shot it and caught it.

Carrying his catch from the ear while on the other hand is his upper uniform jacket.

"You got quite a catch?" said by Kuu carrying his rifle while Koun carrying the ducks and his rifle.

"Chiori-san here is quite a hunter!" Koudi complimented.

"Two pigs?" Koun asked.

"My boys are visiting later" Koudi said and loaded the meat into his helicopter.

"Chiori-san, I'll make you a rabbit's foot kind of charm so you can bring it around he winked while he sat on the pilot's seat.

"Really?" she excitedly asked making her like a little girl again.

"By the way Koun-san why can't we go to the two other mountains to hunt?" asked by the host while the camera crew continued to record.

"Well that's because we as a family and especially Koudi has a duty to balance and control the population of the animals, only the animals from that mountain is causing problems for the other animals so to balance it once in a while we hunt and try to control it" he explained.

"Wow…" amazed by the reason. Few minutes they arrived and perfectly on time too.

"Tem o'clock sharp, we still have time to get this big boys some grilling!" burst by Kuu who's happy about the time. Everyone headed to the outdoor kitchen while the two boys got the hogs to be cleaned again and prepared.

"Koudi told me that Miss Chiori here is a good junior hunter, she caught herself a hog!" burst by Kuu as a compliment telling the ladies her accomplishment while Chiori blushed.

"Sis, here's Chiori-san's catch you can cook it up anyway you want!" Koudi delivered the meat to Kyoko to be cooked.

"I'll get the loin, thank you!" Yaj took the loin and pulled Kyoko to teach her about the adobo.

The crew took a break and walked around the place while the others with the Director watched Kuu and Koudi make the barbeque sauce and grilling the pork, while Kuu did something to the ducks, Koun helped Kyoko move around.

Julie helped Chiori change while Kanae with the Producer enjoyed resting at the nearby hammock.

"Julie-san everything looks so beautiful! I just want to live here forever!" squealed by Chiori looking at the huge window.

"You can if you marry my other son" Julie joked.

Poor Chiori blushed, "Mou~"

Heading out she was met by Koudi only wearing his tactical pants without a shirt, "Here, I accidentally killed the little fella's mom earlier, so I think, you should care for him" handing her the baby rabbit with a body collar.

Meanwhile Kanae joined the other couple, "Kyoko, I think our friend did not just hunt a pig but a boyfriend" Kanae looked.

"And she also caught it" giggled Kyoko.

"Koudi? Noo…" Koun comically joked not believing his brother can like a girl.

"Trust me… I did my part earlier" said by Yaj chopping onions.

"And what was that stunt you did?" quizzed by Kyoko.

"Koun, restrain your wife she might kill me" Yaj stepped away a little.

"Just tell us" Koun pressed.

"I just threw a friendly snake to her boot and Romeo there carried her like they're married" pointing at them.

"No way?" Kyoko surprised.

"Trust me they're both lovely dovely from the part where we set up the trap and even the shooting of the bloody swine" after stating that they were all shocked about what they leaned.

Funny how the director was playing with the huge dogs.

An hour later the dish Kyoko and Kuu prepared were done the camera crew featured it again while Koudi and Yaj was at the barbeque pit still cooking some potatoes, and onion ringswwhen another helicopter arrived with their friends.

Taking their place at another table and serving the pork funny how Kuu tried to join them to eat some more.

Having fun with their lunch and little food party, the two host was amused about the history of the place and how the old Hizuri couple decided to get it.

"Well, it all began when Koudi was born, Kuu here is at the peak of his career and wanted our boys to have a normal life where no media to bother them" Julie stated.

"The boys while growing up, Koun here was the trouble maker, making his brother do the same" Kuu laughed remembering the terror look on their rancher's faces.

Koun one time shot a one of our horse with a toy gun at his back legs making poor Rowey fall" pointing at the rancher eating with them.

"I tell ya, that boy aint no good" he said in English good thing the other crew couldn't understand except the hosts and the director.

"I hope our baby won't be like his daddy" Kyoko giggled holding her swollen tummy.

"And you all are ganging up on me?" Koun laughed.

"Koudi while growing up, he was fond of the animals and became a junior scout, who took interest on becoming a soldier afterwards" Kuu stated.

"So that's why from all this pictures he was wearing almost all of his outfits camouflage?" asked the producer in amusement.

"Yup, and he won't wear anything not unless it's related to the army" laughed Koun.

"One more of that and I swear…" threatened by Koudi to his brother.

"Swear what?" he challenged.

"I'll spoil your kid rotten and he will not follow any of your rules" at that everyone laughed.

"Chiori-san, are you sure you don't remember me?" asked Koudi.

"I told you, no I don't!" she pouted making the others look.

He sighed and left heading inside their house, "I think you hurt him…" said the director.

"He can endure bullets" said by his friends making the older couple laugh.

Heading back with his old nerdy glasses, "Now do you remember me?" he asked sarcastically.

"The rude nerd from back then!" Chiori pointed.

"First I wasn't rude, you're the one who bumped on me and I said I was sorry, second I'm not a ned I just can't see without them back then" he groaned.

"The traits of my son holding grudges is still there" laughed Kuu while Koun snorting.

"So you were being nice to me so you can get back at me!" Chiori accused.

"You know, I was being nice because I want you to know I wasn't really rude… telling me I was rude back then hurt me and now you're accusing me? That's just unfair…" taking off his glasses he walked away.

"Yup she's done it…" Yaj took his plate to have another food from the grill.

"That big guy might be our boss who's known to be tough and ice cold but he's very sensitive" said by one of his soldier friends, "Yup and he can sulk for years" said by another.

"Maaaan you just had to hurt him like that…" said by blonde guy.

She sighed and followed him at the dock, he was sitting and fishing with his pole.

"Well that guilt trip was fun" snorted by yaj.

The crew laughed, "And I thought your manager and our boss was evil" Kanae looked at Koun.

The whole staff and crew had fun touring around the place, while Kanae had fun talking to her friend Kyoko and Ren together with the Hizuri couple while the youngest Love Me member was busy with the young Hizuri at the Horse fence, playing with the military dogs and petting her new pet rabbit which Kyoko named Bambi, funny how she accused Koudi as the bad guy who killed Bambi's mother in the movie.

As the day turned out well, the crew headed back to Japan after the next day so that they can edit the whole clip to air to their show.

A month had passed the media world became interested to feature the place to their magazines only to be allowed by Julie and Kuu who was very strict on choosing the journalist they invite to their home while others became interested at the younger Hizuri who grew up off camera and did not take the path like his other family members, many girls became interested only to believe rumors about dating the Actress Chiori Amamiya which was entirely true.

A week after that Koudi decided to publicize their relationship due to his women and fans problem while Kyoko got an early offer for her baby to be featured in many baby brands and Kuu and Koun was offered a new role for another action movie.

~End


End file.
